


Same as usual?

by Dimittius (Oblivium)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivium/pseuds/Dimittius
Summary: There are a few things you should know about the reasons why exactly Jean goes to this specific coffee shop. For starters the coffee is great, as in “whoa this could make a corps stand up straight.”. Second of all it’s small. That means no hipsters, no long queue’s, no people writing your name wrong on your cup - seriously, what’s so difficult about Jean?J-E-A-NIt’s only four letters and they still manage to fuck it up. Also it’s on the way to uni- Okay, there were a lot of coffee shops on the way to uni. But well, none of them have freckled Jesus.





	Same as usual?

Winter is cold as balls. And when Jean says cold as balls, he means cold as the balls of a person who has been running around butt ass naked in the god damn snow. At least that’s Jeans opinion. He was on his way to his first coffee that day, so it was only normal he was a bit grumpy. Okay, a lot grumpy. This coffee shop was one of the few that weren’t taken over by a certain large coffee shop chain. There were no hipster snapping pictures of their name written on a carton cup. Jean thanked god and heaven for that at least twice a day.  
The shop was on his way to university and was a blessing on Jean’s regard. A day without coffee is like a jeans without pockets. And honestly who would do something like that? Satan, that’s who. Jean pushed the door open and warm air filled with the smell of fresh coffee welcomed him. “Jesus on a bicycle , I need coffee” Jean mumbled making his way to the queue. It was a small one. Not a lot of people knew of this place and Jean would like it to stay that way.

There are a few things you should know about the reasons why exactly Jean goes to this specific coffee shop. For starters the coffee is great, as in “whoa this could make a corps stand up straight.”. Second of all it’s small. That means no hipsters, no long queue’s, no people writing your name wrong on your cup - seriously, what’s so difficult about Jean? _J-E-A-N_ It’s only four letters and they still manage to fuck it up. Also it’s on the way to uni- Okay, there were a lot of coffee shops on the way to uni. But well, none of them have freckled Jesus.

His name was actually Marco. Now, don’t think Jean even had the guts to ask his name. It was written on his nametag. But basically, he was freckled Jesus. He was nice and polite, not just because his job. He always smiled and listened to old people chatter away about this or that. He was a real pushover really. Also he did the same thing Jesus did with water and wine only with coffee, and less magic-voodoo and more coffee machine. 

“Good morning, same as usual?” Another thing he liked about small shops like these. They remembered his order.

“Yeah thanks,” Okay, so Freckled Jesus wasn’t here until two weeks after Jean decided this to be his regular coffee shop. So when Jean suddenly noticed the new employee he was surprised. Whatever Connie dared to insinuate, he was not head-over-heels with some dude he never even spoken to. 

“Uh- Sorry for asking, but you go to Trost Uni, right?” It really wasn’t hard to figure that out. Jean had a backpack with, let’s be honest, more books than needed. And the only school in the neighborhood was Trost Uni. So Jean nodded, hoping for a conversation-starter. “A friend of mine goes to Trost and he forgot something last night. Could you give it to him?” Jean stared at him blackly for a few seconds. Was this guy even real? “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just- ah. I think he might need it. They’re books and stuff.” But if he needed it he would just come and get it, right? “He sleeps in one of the dorms and can’t go out during weekdays.” That explains. “And I would’ve brought it, but I have to work. Tonight.” Marco flashed one of those push-over-smiles and apparently Jean wasn’t invulnerable to them.

“Uh- Yeah. I guess. I’m only a freshmen so I don’t know everyone. But I guess I could- maybe.” Jean sighed. All he had wanted was his god damn coffee. He didn’t ask for freckled Jesus and certainly didn’t ask to be used as a hinny. “Fine.”

“Thank you so much. His name is Berthold. I’ll tell him to wait for you at the front gate so you can give it to him.”  
_It_ appeared to be a pile of books on human anatomy, that Jean quickly stuffed in his already bulging backpack. “No problem. I was on my way to Trost anyway. It’s no big deal.” Except it was. Not because of all of it itself but because all of this happened before his fist coffee. And that was, in Jean’s humble opinion, unacceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2014??


End file.
